Alicia
'''Alicia '''is the fortune-teller who Hiiro Okamura met shorty after he was summoned to Edea. She gave him his first lesson on magic. She was later revealed to be tied to the Ex-Demon Lord. Personality She is a kindly woman who gave Hiiro some free and very helpful advice when he first arrived. She seems to feel guilty about an event in her past and she apparently lives her lonely life in an effort to atone for it. She stayed out of world affairs for a very long time, but lately could not resist the drive to help those sees as worthy and fight those with twisted motives. Appearance When she first appeared she was in the form of quite an elderly woman. He face could not be clearly seen as she wore a black robe with a hood. This is the form she took for many years to live anonymously so as to not draw attention to herself. Her true form has the appearance of a young woman in her 20's with dark blue hair tied in a pony-tail. She was noticeably taller in this form and as noted to be an outstanding beauty with a body that would make other women feel envious. History She has stated that she is fully Humas but implied that she had an unusually long life-span. In the distant past she was know as "Alicia of Foresight" due to her very rare gift as a clairvoyant, though she assumed that everyone had long forgotten that title. She has stated that she met a person from another world early in her past and it apparently left quite an impression on her. More than 50 years ago she published a famous book under the name "Marquis Bluenote". It was the story of a hero which which she apparently intended to send a message, and not to make a profit with it. She published the books at her own expense and donated them to libraries all over the world. This is why, even though the story became world famous, especially among the Humas, no one knew who she actually was. This caused her to become known as "The Faceless Author". A name she particularly dislikes. At some point in the past she was tied to Avoros and at that time she committed a crime which she still feels the need to atone for. But she resolved to stay alive to see how everything would end. She lived a nondescript life in a small shack on the outskirts of Victorias. She has implied that she was tied to royalty at some point in her past Relationships Hiiro Okamura - He met her just after his summoning. She offered him a free reading after she recognized him for what he was. She also gave him some free advice and his first lesson on the use of magic. She also warned him of the risks of unique magic and her warns might have prevented him from killing himself during his early experiments with magic. Avoros Gran Early Evening - She and Avoros were associated with each other long ago, with tragic consequences. She is still trying to atone for what happened back then. He apparently was interested in her romantically as well. But she refused to get involved with him again, even when threatened. Judom Lankars - She rescued him and the princess when they were on the run after the fall of Victorias. She gave him sound advice, warning to give op on fighting back against the Matar Deus with only a small band of adventurers.She also gave him the means to engineer a prison break and suggested he withdraw to Xaos to seek more powerful allies. Farah van Strauss Arclaim - The second princess of Victorias who was in a long come following her failed attempt to summon the heroes. Alicia stated she was particularly empathetic to Farah's situation and it motivated her decision to help them. Abilities She has the gift of clairvoyance, a power so rare it's almost unheard of. She can see a person's true nature and see a little of their future. She recognized Hiiro at once as someone from another world. She showed the ability to use fire magic.Category:Humas Category:Characters Category:Fire Attributes Category:Female Characters